Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tackifier composition and more particularly to a novel reaction curable tackifier composition which comprises a cyclopentadiene resin having phenolic hydroxyl groups mixed in a polyether having at least one reactive silicon group. The novel tackifier compositions of the invention after cured are well-balanced especially in tack, stickiness and holding power and has excellent tack at low temperatures with excellent holding power at high temperatures. In addition, the cured tackifier composition is satisfactory in removability, adhesion to non-polar adherend, and weatherability, thus being very suitable for use as a tackifier.